ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Boogieman
The Boogieman is a legendary creature that scares children all over the world. The Boogieman is one of the few villains who has faced the Ghostbusters on more than one occasion and is also a special villain to have a special connection to one of the teammates (Egon). The Boogieman has become a prominent villain in the Ghostbusters franchise. He made a number of cameo appearances throughout the original animated series and his name was mentioned in an episode of Extreme Ghostbusters. He also appeared in an issue of the Ghostbusters comic book by Now, where he was scaring children in a plot to take revenge on Egon. While he appeared to be blue in the animated series, he was depicted as green the comic book. History The Ghostbusters first encountered the Boogieman in the episode "The Boogieman Cometh". The Boogieman is up to his old ways by freighting two children. Terrified of the monster, the children attempt to hire the Ghostbusters themselves. Although the Ghostbusters (except Egon) at first simply believe the children are just make believing everything, they soon encounter the terrifying beast. Egon confronts the Boogieman head on as the monster utters "I remember you." The Ghostbusters attempt to capture the beast, but discover he is not a ghost. They do manage to repel him by forcing him back into his realm, they then go back to headquarters to figure out what to do. Egon then reveals that as a child, the Boogieman use to frighten him (which prompted him to go into ghost busting). Egon creates a powerful ghost bomb and manages to track a room where the Boogieman's realm connects. Ray sleeps in the room acting as a decoy child and drawing out the Boogieman. The Ghostbusters then face the creature and follow him into his realm, where the Boogieman gains the upper edge. However the two children learn to over come their fear and help the Ghostbusters, causing the Boogieman to weaken. Egon then activates the ghost bomb and everyone is able to narrowly escape just as the bomb goes off. The explosion seals all the doors in the Boogieman's doors shut and leaving him a prisoner of his own realm. The Boogieman returns in the episode "The Boogieman Is Back." With his doors all sealed and no fear to feed off of, the Boogieman is unable to return to the human world. However Egon went through some frightful experiences such as a scary movie and falling off a building, causing him to give off a lot of fear. The Boogieman is able to pick this fear up and gain the strength he needs to open a door to the human world. He enters the Ghostbuster headquarters, but is driven off. He then tracks down and kidnaps the Junior Ghostbusters. He then takes them to a fun fair, which he alters into his own perfect vision. Egon makes some adjustments to the trap and he and his team head off to the fair. The Boogieman manages to repel the Ghostbusters and attempts to harm the Junior Ghostbusters, but Egon jumps in front and activates the new trap. Though narrowly, the trap manages to successfully capture the Boogieman. Powers The Boogieman contains a number of strange abilities that he uses to scare children. While the full extent of his power remains unknown, he seems to be able to alter matter into his own perfect vision. The Boogieman's power is powered by children's fear. The size of his body is also based on how much fear is powering him. His power is strongest when he is in his bizarre realm that accesses closets all over the world. In addition to his powers, another edge that the Boogieman has is that he is not in fact a ghost. This gives him a major edge as the ghost equipment is meant to capture ghost and as a result, most of it will not work on him. He is immune to the ghost trap and the proton streams will only harm him (but not hold him). The only way the Ghostbusters are able to trap him is by trapping him in his own dimension. Personality The Boogieman is a heartless individual who loves nothing more than to frighten children. He shows no mercy to anyone and truly despises losing. Egon The Boogieman has a past history with Ghostbuster Egon Spengler. When Egon was a child, he was one of the many victims of the Boogieman, being scared each and every night. At one point as Egon got older, the Boogieman seemingly disappeared from his life. However, the effects of the nightly scares is what caused Egon to take up a study in the paranormal and eventually Ghostbusting. When the Ghostbusters were forced to face the Boogieman, Egon's childhood came back to haunt him as the creature told him that he remembered him. Egon led his team against the Boogieman and chased him into his dimension, where he faced his opponent in battle. Based on Folklore The bogeyman, boogyman, bogyman, boogieman, boogey monster, or boogeyman, is a folkloric or legendary ghostlike monster often believed in by children. The bogeyman has no specific appearance, and conceptions of the monster can vary drastically even from household to household within the same community; in many cases he simply has no set appearance in the mind of a child, but is just an amorphous embodiment of terror. Bogeyman can be used metaphorically to denote a person or thing of which someone has an irrational fear. Parents often say that if their child is naughty, the bogeyman will get them, in an effort to make them behave. The bogeyman legend may originate from Scotland, where such creatures are sometimes called bogles, boggarts, or bogies. Bogeyman tales vary by region. In some places the bogeyman is male; in others, female, and in others, both. In some Midwestern states of the United States, the bogeyman scratches at the window. In the Pacific Northwest he may manifest in "green fog." In other places he hides under the bed or in the closet and tickles children when they go to sleep at night. It is said that a wart can be transmitted to someone by the bogeyman. Bogeymen may be said to target a specific mischief – for instance, a bogeyman that punishes children who suck their thumbs – or general misbehavior. Appearances *"The Boogieman Cometh" he is introduced in the series. *"The Boogieman Is Back" returns and seeks revenge on egon and the other ghostbusters. *The Boogieman appeared in the intro for seasons 4-7 towards the end in the climax of the intro. *"Jailbusters" as a picture in a flip book (recoloured). *In "Robo-Buster" in a tv ad but recoloured). Category:The Real Ghostbusters